Widespread proliferation of wireless broadband networks offers increased quality of experience for mobile users, but also renders management and maintenance of these networks a tedious and costly task. The network core, which facilitates mobile management and data transfer is traditionally comprised of individual server elements with each piece of hardware performing a dedicated task. The server elements may require frequent maintenance, and the network connectivity between the elements needs to remain highly reliable and fast. Network and/or element mis-configuration can lead to severe mobile user performance degradation. Also, if demand increases, additional hardware may need to be added to provide additional computing resources.